What if 20th Century Animation Studios was founded in 1938?/List of Century's animated acquisitions
This is a list of programs by such as Bagdasarian Productions, Treehouse Studios, etc., which is currently owned and distributed by Disney, with only a few exceptions. Films Peanuts *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Snoopy Come Home (1972) *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) Don Bluth Entertainment *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Thumbelina (1994) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995; Overseas distribution, although from 2006 to 2020, Fox holded home video distribution of the MGM library including The Pebble and the Penguin) Bagdasarian Productions *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999; co-produced with Universal) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000; co-produced with Universal) *Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2004) Treehouse TV and Nelvana Limited (Canadian distribution only) *Franklin and the Green Knight (2000) *Franklin's Magic Christmas (2001) *The Little Bear Movie (2001) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) *Back to School with Franklin (2003) *Rescue Heroes: The Movie (2003) *Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure (2006) TV Shows Bagdasarian Productions *The Alvin Show (1961-1962) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1989) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015-present; co-produced with Nickelodeon) Treehouse TV and Nelvana Limited (Canadian distribution only) *Little Bear (1995-2003) *Franklin (1997–2004) *Rolie Polie Olie (1998–2004; Disney later bought Fox in 2019) *Rescue Heroes (1999–2002) *Maggie and The Ferocious Beast (2000-2002) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) *The Fairly OddParents (2001–2006; co-produced with Nickelodeon) *Cyberchase (2002-present; Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer via PBS handels United States distributon) *The Berenstain Bears (2003–2004) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2007; co-produced with Nickelodeon) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) *The Backyardigans (2004–2010; co-produced with Nickelodeon) Cinar/Cookie Jarookie Jar Entertainment (Home Video distribution only) *The World of David the Gnome (1985–2006) (co-produced by BRB Internacional, Bob and Harvey Weinstein and Miramax Films; United States & Canada distribution only) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993–1997) (co-produced by Paramount Television) *Arthur (1996–present) (co-produced by WGBH, Seasons 1-15 only; credited as CINAR for Seasons 1–8 and as Cookie Jar Entertainment for Seasons 9–15. Seasons 16–19 were produced by 9 Story Entertainment, and Seasons 20–present are produced by Oasis Animation; Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer owned the the Season 16-present episodes) *Caillou (1997–2010; Canada only, as Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer only owned American rights due to owning PBS) *Zoboomafoo (1999–2001) (co-production with Earth Creatures and Maryland Public Television; MGM owned American rights due to owning PBS *Postcards from Buster (Arthur spinoff) (2004–2008) (co-production with Marc Brown Studios and WGBH Educational Foundation; MGM owned American rights due to owning PNS) *Johnny Test (2005–2014) (Season 1 was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Seasons 2-5 were produced as Cookie Jar Entertainment, and Season 6 was produced as DHX Media) *Busytown Mysteries (2007–2010) (also known as Hurray for Huckle!) TV Specials Peanuts *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *Charlie Brown's All Stars! (1966) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) *You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) *He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (1968) *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) *Play It Again, Charlie Brown (1971) *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) *There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) *It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () Category:Lists